Hathor
The outcast that hated her orc brothers more than anything else. She wasn't very smart, in fact, she wasn't particularly good at anything other than attacking stuff. Stats Str: 18 (+4) Dex: 12 (+1) Con: 13 (+1) Int: 9 (-1) Wis: 12 (+1) 11 (0) Cha: 11 (0) Race: Half Orc Class and level: Ranger 7 XP: Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: \ Speed: 30ft . (6 squares) Hit Points: Armour Class: 15 (touch: 11, flat-footed: 14) Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+9 Saves: Fort: +8 Ref: +8 Will: +5 Attacks: *Net Atk bonus: 8 (+7 +4 +1) Dmg: - Crit: - Range: 10ft Type: - Notes: Enemy: -2 Atk, -4 Dex, 1/2 Spd Net: 5 HP, 2 Rounds to fold, Unfolded:-4 *Morning Star Atk bonus: 12/7 Dmg: 1d8+4 Crit: x2 Range: - Type: B *Goblin Axe Atk bonus: 12 Dmg: 1d6+3 Crit: x3 Range: - Type: S Notes: offhand *Morning Star & Goblin Axe Atk bonus: 10/5 & 10/5 Dmg: 1d8+4 & 1d6+3 Crit: x2 & x3 Range: - Type: B & S Skills: Climb +7 (3 ranks) Escape Artist +7 (6 ranks) Handle Animal +3 (3 ranks) Hide +4 (3 ranks) Jump +8 (4 ranks) Listen +5 (4 ranks) Move Silently +5 (4 ranks) Sleight of Hand +7 (6 ranks) Spot +4 (3 ranks) Survival +4 (3 ranks) Use Rope +6 (5 ranks) Feats: Two Weapon Fighting Improved Two Weapon Fighting Power Attack Run Exotic Weapon Racial Abilities: Class Abilities: 1st Favoured Enemy - Orc +4 Track Wild Empathy Combat Style - Dual Wield Endurance 2nd Favoured Enemy - Dwarf +2 Improved Combat Style Woodland Stride Languages: Description: Possessions: Misc: Jug (Clay), Rope, Silk (50 ft), Traveler's Outfit, Backpack, Sack, Blanket (winter), 1 signet ring (from Ben) Weapons: Net (masterwork), Morning Star (masterwork), Goblin Axe (+1) Food: Meat (x --- days), Bread (x -- loaves), Feed (dog) Magical Items: Ring of protection +1, Cloak of Resist +2, Ring of sustenance Potions: Enlarge Person (x3), Hide from animals, Cure light wounds (x6) Money: Spells: Chia Str: - Dex: - Con: - Int: - Wis :- Cha: - (euh?) Hit Dice: 8+5+3+ 15 (31 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30ft. (Burrow 10ft, Climb 10ft) AC: 14 (+2 Dex, +2 Natural) Touch 12 Flat Footed 12 BA/Grapple: +2/+4 Attack: *Claw +4 melee (1d4+2) *Full Attack: 2 Claws & Bite -1 melee (1d6 +1) *Space/Reach: 5ft/5ft; *Special Attacks: Rage A wolverine that takes damage in combat flies into a berserk rage on its next turn, clawing and biting madly until either it or its opponent is dead. It gains +4 to Strength, +4 to Constitution, and –2 to Armor Class. The creature cannot end its rage voluntarily. Special Qualities: Low-light vision, Scent Saves: Fort +7, Ref +5, Will +2; Skills and Feats Climb +10 Listen +6 Spot +6 Alertness - You get a +2 bonus on all Listen' checks and Spot' checks. The master of a familiar' gains the benefit of the Alertness feat whenever the familiar is within arm’s reach Toughness - +3 HP Track Tricks Known: Attack 2': The animal' attacks apparent enemies. You may point to a particular creature that you wish the animal to attack, and it will comply if able. Normally, an animal will attack only humanoids, monstrous humanoids, giants, or other animals. Teaching an 'animal' to attack all creatures (including such unnatural creatures as undead and aberrations) counts as two tricks. Seek: The animal moves into an area and looks around for anything that is obviously alive or animate.